The present invention relates to power tester devices, in particular a recreational vehicle power testing device used for electrical outlets.
It is known that faulty electrical outlets can produce potentially dangerous consequences if connected to an electrical conductor, such as an electrical cord or an electrical appliance. For example, an outlet may be wired incorrectly or provide too much or too little voltage or current and cause damage to those items electrically connected to the outlet. It is also known that circuit breakers may be turned off so that no power is provided to the electrical outlets. Presently, there are various devices in the field of testing electrical supplies such as voltmeters, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,250,893. These devices are helpful in measuring the output voltage, but are limited to checking voltage and do not communicate information in easy to understand formats. Further, other devices are capable of providing analysis on an electrical outlet, but are limited to low amperage-type sockets. Most domestic-style electrical outlets in homes and businesses provide 20 amp or 30 amp current and consequently testing devices are limited to these ranges. In the case of recreational vehicles, camp grounds and recreational vehicle parking grounds provide 50 amp service. The domestic-style testing devices cannot analyze these outlets.
The present invention overcomes these problems. In one embodiment, an electrical outlet testing device is provided that can be connected to electrical outlets of various amperage. The device includes an exterior body with a front and rear surface or panel. On the rear surface or panel, there is at least one electrical contact member for receiving an electrical signal when connected to the outlet. A processor unit receives the signal and determines whether the outlet is wired correctly and producing quality electrical service. Quality electrical service means the outlet is producing the correct voltage and current. For example, a 220 volt, 50 amp electrical outlet would be transmitting 220 volts and 50 amps to the device plugged into the outlet. Depending on how the processor unit interprets the electrical signal, the condition of the outlet is displayed in a visual and audible format on the front surface or panel. Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.